A number of devices for optical 3D measurement are known from the state of the art.
WO 2008/125605 A2 discloses a method and an arrangement for the optical imaging of objects, in particular in the field of microscopy, wherein a first illumination distribution and a second illumination distribution are projected onto the object. The two projected illumination distributions can differ by 180° with respect to their phase. The illumination structures are simultaneously projected onto the object and are characterized by polarization or by spectral characteristics.
EP 2 051 042 B1 discloses an optical coherence method, in which at least two patterns of parallel stripes are superimposed, thereby creating a moiré pattern that is projected onto the surface of the object. The three-dimensional shape of the object is determined on the basis of the scan positioning of the moiré lines.
WO 2010/145669 A1 discloses a confocal surveying method, in which a checkerboard-like projection pattern is projected onto the object. The temporal progression of the contrast is determined as well, to obtain depth information for the object. The temporally varied pattern is generated by using mechanically driven screening means, such as an aperture wheel.
One disadvantage of this method is that the temporally varied pattern is produced by using the mechanically driven screening means, as a result of which measuring errors can occur.
The task of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a device that enables reliable and accurate measurement of the object.